1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with dried, non-dairy food compositions which can be used in lieu of traditional dairy products. More particularly, the invention is concerned with dry non-dairy compositions which comprise finely divided liquid or pourable fat particles separately enrobed or encapsulated by a carbohydrate-containing matrix. In preferred forms, a protein-free matrix is employed having a multiple component emulsifier system, along with polyunsaturated liquid fat. This gives a hypoallergenic, dietetic composition which is stable in both hot and cold aqueous emulsions and has organoleptic properties essentially identical with those of conventional dairy counterparts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spray dried non-dairy food compositions such as dried milks and particulate coffee whiteners or cream substitutes have been available in the past. In the case of coffee whiteners, for example, a number of commercially available compositions are in widespread use both in the home and in restaurants or other institutions. Likewise, non-dairy milks which can be reconstituted with water have also been obtainable for similar purposes.
Notwithstanding the wide availability and significant commercial success of prior ersatz non-dairy products, a number of unresolved problems remain. For example, many of these products contain milk protein as a component thereof, thus making the products totally unsuitable for those having an intolerance for such protein.
In addition, such prior products have, without known exception, required the use of relatively high melting point fats or oils which are not liquid at room temperature. Such oils and fat are highly saturated, and are therefore not desirable from a dietetic standpoint. However, prior attempts at using relatively low melting point polyunsaturated oils or fat have been unsuccessful. These failures have stemmed from the inability to spray dry liquid fats or oils and successfully enrobe or encapsulate the fat particles with a matrix. Generally, it has been found that drying is difficult or impossible with liquid fat, or if drying is accomplished the products are very unstable in aqueous emulsion. A common defect in the case of attempts to make liquid fat dried coffee whiteners is that, simply put, they do not whiten coffee but rather the oil tends to coalesce and give a very unsatisfactory result.
Prior patents and publications of background interest include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 25,264, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,923,628, 1,444,812, 2,933,393, 3,716,378, 3,628,972, 3,592,940, 3,097,947, 2,645,579, 1,302,486, 2,832,686, 3,102,035, 1,220,010, 2,493,324, 2,657,142, 2,650,879, 3,223,532, 3,488,198, 3,695,889, Dairy-Like Formulations provided by Central Soya, Chemurgy Division, of Chicago, Ill., and articles entitled The Role of Soy Proteins in Milk-like Products, Parts I and II, presented at the 29th Annual Meeting of the Pennsylvania Approved Dairy Laboratory Directors Association, Apr. 23, 1968.